In recent years, vehicle navigation systems have grown in popularity and are now widely available in a variety of forms, including on-board or autonomous systems and off-board or telematics-based systems.
In general, on-board vehicle navigation systems include vehicle-installed units that utilize locally stored navigation information, such as that stored on a CD or DVD, to provide the user with navigation services such as turn-by-turn directions, etc. Off-board systems, on the other hand, generally utilize wireless voice and data technologies to communicate between a vehicle-installed telematics unit and a system back-end like a call center that stores navigation information, such as updated maps, real-time traffic reports, construction information, etc. Off-board systems are thus able to provide the user with turn-by-turn directions and other navigation services using up-to-date information. Each of these two types of vehicle navigation systems can typically provide a user with a detailed navigational route that guides them from a starting point to a selected destination, and can include additional features known to those skilled in the art.